Apprendre la peur
by Jadzabel
Summary: Après "l'incident" impliquant Severus Rogue, la cabane hurlante et un loup-garou sanguinaire, avant le pardon et la réconciliation, il faudrait que Sirius comprenne enfin. Et pour s'en assurer, Remus devient son professeur le temps d'une magistrale leçon.


_Auteur : Jadzabel_

_Genre : Angst_

_Rating : T pour violence_

_Disclamer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient évidemment pas... Et l'idée de ce texte vient d'un OS de Dark Twin traduit par Fenice sous le titre "les sentiments d'un jouet" (voir dans mes favoris pour ceux qui l'aurait loupé). En le relisant, j'ai été obsédée par cette idée et je me suis vue dans l'obligation (pour ma santé mentale) d'en écrire ma version. Je publie avec l'accord de Fenice, en espérant qu'elle ne change pas d'avis en lisant mon récit (ma confiance en moi est légendaire...)_

_Spéciale dédicace (erk) au type très alcoolisé du métro très vexé par mon refus de le laisser lire par dessus mon épaule le brouillon de ceci (non ce n'est pas un poème), qui a décrété sans que je sache pourquoi que je n'étais pas du genre à publier sur le net (la preuve que si) et qui en descendant deux arrêts plus loin (au grand soulagement du reste de la rame) m'a tenu un discours très incohérent sur son refus de la violence (très étrange coïncidence...)_

_(Bon j'arrête d'écrire "très" tous les trois mots et surtout de raconter ma misérable existence sur les internet. Il y a des skyblogs pour ça, merde ! -Re erk)_

**Apprendre la peur**

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis "l'incident" qui avait bien faillit coûter la vie à Severus Rogue lorsqu'il reçu un hibou. L'oiseau appartenait à l'école, le message n'était pas signé mais Sirius savait que c'était lui. Le mot était froid et concis, à la manière d'un télégramme moldu (Étude des moldus : les moyens de communication moldu à travers les âges, troisième année).

"23h. Cabane hurlante."

Le jeune Black frissonna, hésitant entre soulagement et angoisse. Remus ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis "l'incident". Le pardon semblait impossible, Sirius n'avait même pas tenté de le quémander tant cela semblait vain. Il avait beau tourner et retourner tant de mots, de phrases, de discours, de suppliques, dans sa tête ces dernières semaines. Mais rien ne méritait d'être dit, rien ne pourrait justifier ses actes, rien ne pouvait exprimer ses remords. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Ni James, ni Peter ne posèrent la moindre question sur cette missive reçue en plein milieu du déjeuner. Ils étaient probablement déjà au courant. Remus, à quelques places de là, ne lui accordera pas un regard du repas. Ni de la journée d'ailleurs. Une journée fort longue. Plus encore que les vingt-huit précédentes.

Sirius passa la soirée seul dans le dortoir, comme souvent depuis "l'incident". Il ne croisa aucun de ses amis lorsqu'il traversa la salle commune et regretta de ne pas avoir la Carte lorsqu'il dû jouer à cache-cache dans les couloirs du château.

La cabane semblait vide lorsque l'animagus y entra. Il fit le tour de toutes les pièces en vain avant de redescendre à la cave. Il était surement en avance. Tout d'un coup il sursauta. Remus se tenait devant l'entrée du tunnel et venait de verrouiller d'un sort la porte menant au rez de chaussée. Sirius avait la chair de poule. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec Moony... Mais il ignora cette sensation, près à débiter ses excuses les plus... les moins... Moins pathétiques surement.

- Je s...

-Silence Black.

Le lycanthrope n'avait pas crié mais c'était encore plus impressionnant. Sirius Black avait beau avoir déjà mainte fois entendu son nom prononcé comme une insulte, il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi méprisable que cette nuit. La voix rauque et forte, le débit rapide, le ton glacial, rien de cela ne correspondait à Remus. Il y avait plus que de la colère dans cette voix. Il y avait de la fureur, de la violence. Toutefois, il se tut et attendit. Mais son interlocuteur ne faisait que le fixer, sans bruit ni mouvement. Sirius hésita, mal à l'aise. Ça ne ressemblait décidément pas à une réconciliation. Il détourna le regard, cherchant une issue. Mais il n'y avait que la porte verrouillée et le passage devant lequel Moony se tenait.

- Regarde-moi !

Il n'y avait aucune rébellion possible. L'animagus regardait enfin son vis-à-vis, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. C'était Remus Lupin, mais ce n'était pas lui. Enfin, c'était bien ses cheveux châtains avec ses quelques mèches claires tirant sur le blond et le roux. C'était bien ce nez droit, cette mâchoire un peu anguleuse, cette cicatrice partant de la naissance de ses cheveux pour disparaître sous son menton. Mais il ne reconnaissait pas ces yeux presque noirs et ce rictus qui déformait ses lèvres... Sirius n'avait jamais croisé un regard aussi empli de haine, même dans sa famille qui y connaissait un rayon. Et c'était pourtant "son" Moony qui le fixait ainsi.

Le coude du fils ainé Black heurta le mur, sans qu'il ait eu conscience d'avoir reculé. Il découvrit au passage qu'il tremblait mais décida de l'ignorer. L'autre garçon se tenait désormais à portée de main, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu bouger non plus.

- Remuus...

Mais sa voix est si faible. Il tenta de lever la main vers l'épaule de son "ami", mais le loup-garou était bien plus vif. Sirius n'avait même pas vu partir le poing qui s'était écrasé dans le mur à quelques millimètres de son visage. Il avait aperçu une sorte d'éclair, senti comme une déflagration et entendu l'impact des os sur le mur de pierre. Il ne remarqua pas le sang sur les phalanges. Il ne vit que les yeux de fou sur le visage de Moony.

Il voulut tenter un mouvement vers la porte mais ses jambes ne voulait plus le porter. Alors qu'il murmurait le surnom de son "ami", une main apparaît autour de son cou, menaçant de le broyer et un uppercut le clouait au mur. Des lèvres s'écrasèrent peu après sur les siennes. Ça n'avait absolument rien d'un baiser. Les lèvres étaient sèches et brutales. Puis elles s'entrouvrirent et des dents s'attaquèrent à sa lèvre inférieure. Tandis que le sang coulait dans sa bouche et son cou l'animagus songait aux crocs du loup qui se refermaient souvent sur la fourrure de Padfoot. Sauf que ce loup là ne cherchait jamais à blesser le chien mais uniquement le soumettre, marquer sa possession.

Alors que Sirius commençait à suffoquer, la main qui l'étranglait relâcha enfin son étreinte et les dents s'éloignèrent de son visage. Le jeune homme s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon. Il n'était même pas conscient de s'être oublié dans son pantalon. Il n'avait pas l'air de réaliser que des larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues. Tous ses sens étaient tendus vers son agresseur qui avait reculé de quelques pas et qui se tenait à nouveau devant le passage.

Remus Lupin avait les yeux clos et les poings – dont l'un maculé de sang – serrés. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau que la victime se permit de respirer. Il y avait toujours de la violence mais plus de folie dans les yeux du lycanthrope.

- Il fallait que tu apprennes Sirius Black...

La voix était toujours rauque, mais son débit est plus lent, son ton plus doux maintenant. Après une courte pause, il reprit avec frénésie, son intonation passant des cris aux murmures :

- Putain de griffondor de mes deux... Être courageux ne signifie pas ignorer la peur. Tu ne voulais pas comprendre... Je suis le loup... Je suis un loup-garou bordel ! Ce n'est pas un démon qui me possède. C'est une partie de moi. Et parfois presque tout. Je partage ses pensées. Je partage ses souhaits. Je pourrais te détruire Sirius. Te transformer en un tas de viande crue et sanguinolente. T'étriper et bouffer tes entrailles. Ou juste t'arracher la tête à coup de dents. Oui , même avec ces dents là. Tu n'as jamais compris n'est-ce pas ? Toute cette violence et toute cette énergie dépensée à la canaliser. Tu n'as jamais eu peur Sirius Black. Même pas du grand méchant loup...

L'expression de Monny était terrible à cet instant. Il n'y avait plus cette impression de puissance, ce charisme effrayant... Il était redevenu l'adolescent un peu trop maigre, avec des grands yeux tristes qu'il ne parvenait plus à détacher du sol en terre battue. Sa voix menaçait maintenant de se briser et son regard commençait à se brouiller. Sirius aura voulu le rejoindre, le serrer contre lui, mais il tremblait encore et son corps refusait toujours de lui répondre.

- Quoi que tu choisisse Pad, n'oublie jamais la peur. Jamais...

Alors que Remus Lupin quittait la cave, Sirius Black était secoué de sanglots. Quelques instants plus tard, James Potter était là à ses côtés. Il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire sur le visage ravagé par les larmes de Sirius, sur le sang qui séchait sur son menton, son cou et le haut de sa robe, sur les marques de strangulation autour de son cou, sur l'humidité de son pantalon sur lequel il jeta un sort de nettoyage... Il se contenta de glisser son bras sous les épaules de son meilleur ami pour le remettre debout. Il le traina dans le passage et Peter Pettigrow les rejoignis dehors, après avoir gardé le saule immobile le temps de leur passage. Ce dernier les recouvrit tous les trois de la cape d'invisibilité avant soutenir lui aussi son ami. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant le long trajet les ramenait au dortoir, juste éclairés par la lune presque pleine.

Plus personne ne fit jamais mention de "l'incident" et de sa conclusion. Padfoot fut présent la nuit suivante au côtés du loup et des autres animagi. Les Maraudeurs avaient l'air réconciliés lorsqu'ils parcouraient à nouveau tous les quatre le château. Mais il fallut du temps avant que tout redevienne presque comme avant entre eux. Et si Sirius parut avoir regagné la confiance de Remus, plus jamais il ne commit l'erreur de sous-estimer son ami lycanthrope. Ce sentiment de trahison pour Remus, cette terreur pour Sirius, tout cela resta comme gravé au fer dans leur mémoire, indélébile, irréversible. Car plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

Après douze longues années à Azkaban, aucun des détails de cette soirée ne pourrait jamais être oublié. Il avait fini par comprendre la nécessité de cette démonstration de violence et ce que ça avait dû coûter à Monny. Il ne l'en respectait que plus encore, ne pouvant que soupçonner une infime partie du degré de contrôle atteint par son ami.

Enfoncé dans un fauteuil au coin du feu au 12 square Grimmauld, il observe les reflets que les flammes forment dans les yeux de Remus. Ils viennent à nouveau de s'échanger de maladroites excuses pour les soupçons qu'ils avaient pu avoir l'un pour l'autre. Bien qu'ils ne le mentionnent pas, ils savent l'un comme l'autre le rôle prépondérant que "l'incident" et sa conclusion ont joué et jouent encore entre eux.


End file.
